Rent a Wolf
by admommy28
Summary: Stressed out housewife Bella makes a call to get help with some housework that is falling behind. The number she dials delievers something she never expected.
1. Rent A Wolf

**This is my first attempt at doing a full story so thank you for reading. I want to thank my awesome beta Augustblack for kicking my ass into gear and pushing me to get this done. Thank you Ash. I owe you lots. To my mentor Erin, you inspire me greatly. So I give you my first story attempt. Please review.**

**I don't own the characters. I wish I had Jacob but I can dream.**

Rent-a-Wolf

With a sharp roll of my eyes and a few huff of breath, I decided that today was the day I hired someone to come in and help me. I have no clue how my life ended up this way. I married my high school sweetheart, had two beautiful children and I live in a house right out of my dreams. As perfect as my life seems on the outside, the inside isn't so pretty.

My husband barely pays attention to me anymore and my kids are always fighting. Don't get me wrong, I love my family dearly but with picking up after them all day long and doing online classes I was falling way behind on the housework.

Housework wasn't the only issue I was having. My sex life left something to be desired. It has gotten so bad that I have begun to use my secret toy box just to get myself off. Pathetic I know but at this point I am seriously thinking about jumping the next man I see. With my kids and lack of sex life pushed to the side right now my main focus was getting the house in order.

So my last resort was to hire a cleaning service to help me. I didn't know where to look for something like that so I decided to call Leah and see if she knew anyone that could help on such short notice. I pushed myself off the door after kissing Edward goodbye and seeing the kids off to school. I thought I would die when I noticed the mess the kids made during breakfast as I walked past the kitchen to get the phone. I grabbed the phone and made my way into my room.

"Hey B." Leah answered. "To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"I need so much help around here. Edward is acting strange and ignoring me and the kids are messier than ever. Do you have the number to a place that can help me? I am desperate at this point." I heard her take a breath and the unmistakable sound of paper rustling before she spoke again.

"Hold on, I have…. to…find…ah here it is. It's a place called Rent-a-Wolf."

"Rent-a-Wolf? What the hell? This ain't no princess cartoon. Why would I want some damn animals helping me clean?"

"It's not like that, Bella. They are from the reservation and the wolf is part of their heritage." I took down the number and said a quick goodbye to Leah before going and starting on my long list of chores. I decided to start on laundry. Once I had the washer loaded and running, I decided to give the cleaning service a call.

"Thank you for calling Rent-a-Wolf, Sue speaking. How may I help you today?"

"Ummmm… I would like to… I mean I …" I suck at asking for help but I had to suck it up and get it out. "Can you please send someone to help me?"

"Not a problem ma'am. We have someone available for 12. Would that be alright for you?" After agreeing on the time I set back to the task of picking up in the kids rooms. I glanced at the clock and noticed that I had 30 minutes before the cleaning service arrived. I quickly made my way into the bathroom to take a shower. They were helping me and they didn't deserve to smell my funk while they were doing it. I laughed to myself again thinking about the name of the company. I made quick work in the shower and managed to pull on my shorts and white tank top just as I heard the doorbell.

As I made my way to the door yelling out for them to hold on, my phone rang. "Leah, are you on break already?" I asked as I rounded the corner.

"Nope, I wanted to see if they came yet."

"She just got here. I have to let her in now."

"How do you know there are sending a woman. Men can't clean?"

"Why would a guy be employed at a cleaning service?" I asked as I opened the door. The site before me made all attempts at speech very difficult. The man standing before me was sex on legs. He was at least 6'5 with flawless russet colored skin and silky black hair that framed his face and stopped at his chin. His black shirt clung to his muscular chest so tight it was begging to be ripped off. His jeans were low on his hips showing a perfect trail of hair leading to what I can only imagine was the promised lands. If this is what cleaning help looked like then fuck me blind.

I saw his perfect lips moving but I couldn't hear what he was saying. _Shake it off Bella_. I told myself. Now is not the time to… oh shit who was I kidding, this man was razor fine. I licked my lips and shook my head a little to clear of the thoughts that were currently fogging my mind. "I'm sorry, what was that?"

"I said, hello. I am Jacob from Rent-a-Wolf. I was sent to help you today. You do know that someone is screaming at you on the phone right?" He said as his face broke out with the sexiest smirk I have ever seen.

"Oh shit, I am so sorry. Come in. The kitchen is down the hall on the right if you want to get started in there. Let me finish this call and I will be right there."

With that I ran back to my bedroom and proceeded to give Leah a piece of my mind. "What this fuck is this? Did you know what that they were sending a hot guy to my house to help me clean? You knew didn't you? I have to go. I will deal with you later."

I didn't give her time to respond before I hung up and slammed the phone on the table successfully shattering it. I can do this. I thought to myself as I made my way back to the kitchen. I can deal with him being here. Just when I thought I had myself in check, I looked up to see Jacob standing by the sink with his back to me without his shirt. Oh sweet baby Jesus, his back was ripped. I noticed he had a tattoo along his spine that looked to be made of tribal markings that formed words.

"What does your tattoo mean?" I managed to ask. He turned to face me allowing me a view of another tattoo of a wolf over his heart.

"It's Quileute for Russet Wolf." He replied. "I wasn't sent here to help you clean a house you know."

"Oh really, then what were you sent here for then? I know what I called for and that was for help around the house."

He didn't answer me as he slowly made his way to stand before me. Part of me wanted to run far away from him, ok I am lying my ass off, and I wanted to run to him.

"What are you doing? I… answer me dammit." I yelled.

"I came to help you and that is what I am going to do Bella." With that, he leaned down taking my face in his large, warm hands. "Allow yourself to feel Bella." He whispered against my lips. "Allow me to make you feel better." I closed my eyes at his words and felt the softness of his lips press gently against mine.

Oh this is so wrong, what about Edward. I can't do this; I can't bring myself to cheat on my husband. I have kids to think about too. I can break up my marriage for a one night stand. I have to stop this; I have to stop before this goes any further. "Please, I can't do this." My words sounding of breathless whispers. "I am married; I can't do this to my husband and what if he catches us?"

"Trust me, I have this under control. Now, what do you need me to do?" He walked to me picking me up by my ass and placing me on the kitchen table. Slowly he lifts my shirt over my head. He trails open mouth kisses along my neck until he reaches the valley of my breasts. He took my nipple into his mouth causing instant wetness in my panties.

"I can't do this." I moan as his tongue flicks across my nipple. He trailed his hands down to my stomach resting on the button to my shorts. "Please." I moan. "Please, I can't do this." Oh god that feels so good. "Please, lower." I whisper. He moved lower and gave my whispering eye a gentle kiss as he slid my shorts and panties from my hips. Kissing along my thighs, I felt his warm velvety tongue circle my swollen nub. At that I allowed my eyes to roll back into my head and let the warmth take over.

Gently, he ran his teeth over my clit as he slid two fingers into me. My moans increased in volume as I felt the power of his mouth on me. "So good, so… fucking… good." I managed to moan. With one final bit to my clit, I felt the power of my first orgasm take over. Edward never made me feel like this. My whole body was on fire. Jacob kissed his way up my body pausing to worship each breast before taking my bottom lip into his mouth. I could taste myself on him.

He pulled back allowing me to catch my breath. "How does that feel? Would you like more Bella?" I nodded not trusting my voice. "How much more? Tell me what you want. What you desire."

I couldn't speak; I didn't know what to say. Do I let this go further? Do I stop? "I…I um…I don't know. This is so wrong. I am married and I have a family."

"I am not here for them, I am here for you. To make your body feel good, to make you feel good. To worship your body like it should be. Let me do that."

"Jacob, Pl…please"

"I love how you say my name; I want to hear you scream it this time." His breathy moans went straight to my core. My mind was battling my body. He kissed down my body again and placed my hardened nipple into his mouth again biting gently. My back arched pushing myself into him more. "I think I have my answer."

I don't know how he was able to get the condom on so fast. Before I could process this he was teasing my entrance. With one perfectly arched brow he asked if I was ready. I could only nod once I took in his size. With a control I would have never thought possible he pushed into me inch by glorious inch. When he was completely sheathed within me he paused allowing for adjustment. Slowly he started to pull back. I quickly wrapped my legs around his waist.

"Please," I begged. "More" With a moan of my name he slammed that magical cock into me. "Jacob" I screamed as a smirk danced across his face. "Oh fuck yes… that feels so good."

"Say it again Bella, say my name again." He said as he slowed his pace and slamming into me again.

"Jake, oh shit…harder Jake…harder please." I begged. He lifted my hips and continued to slam my pussy.

"Bella, you feel so good on my cock. Oh fuck you are so tight. Do you like how I feel in you?"

"Yes…oh yea, right there. Please don't stop." I felt my walls clamp down around him. I knew my release was coming.

"Cum for me, my beautiful Bella. Come now and say my name." He said as his hands caressed my body. I felt his thumb making circles on my clit and I exploded around him. I tried to come down from my high thinking he was finished but he continued to push into me. My body was on fire once again as I felt him slowly filling me.

Between our moans and his mouth on my breasts, I felt myself lose control again. One more thrust of his hips and my walls clamped down again. This time milking his orgasm as we released together. Jacob came this time with my name falling from his lips and his from mine.

I couldn't believe how he made my body feel. I knew in my heart what we just did was wrong but it felt so right. "What just happened? I thought you were supposed to help me with my cleaning."

"I told you before that I wasn't here for that. I am here to help you feel pleasure. What kind of help did you think you called for?"

"I called for cleaning help."

"I got that call also but I was set to come here a week ago." Ok now I was starting to panic. Leah was the only one that knew I was having problems in the sex department. Why would she set this up? Note to self: get her something really good for Christmas this year.

"So who called you then?"

I was hoping he would say Leah. I wanted him to say Leah. I wasn't expecting the answer he gave me though.

"Your husband did."

**So, what did you think? Please click that little green button and let me know.**


	2. What I've Done

**Thank you so much for the response to the first chapter. You guys are awesome. I have to thank my beta Augustblack for kicking my ass into gear to get this chapter done. This is your story babe; I hope I am making you proud. Please check out her stories. To Jess, I didn't mean to forget you last time. Check her out as well. They are listed under my favorites and I will post links for them as well. Finally a special thanks to my mentor Erin, you are the best. **

**Once again I don't own anything. Stephanie Meyers does. I just dream of Jacob every night. **

What I've Done

"Your husband did." Those words were out of my mouth before I could stop them. What was I thinking telling her that? I don't normally have these feelings when I get sent out for a job but something about her was different. When she opened the door I was struck by her beauty. Her eyes were the deepest brown and so full of sorrow that she had been deceived. I instantly hated her husband for this. How could he do this to her?

When I first received my assignment I knew something was off. Why would a husband hire someone like me to sleep with his wife unless he had something to hide himself? I decided to dig a little deeper where Edward Cullen was concerned. Believe me; what I found made me sick. I knew then that I would do everything in my power to make this woman happy. What I didn't count on was these damn feelings I had for her. I was drawn to her as soon as that door opened.

She left me in the kitchen while she finished with the phone. I knew who she was talking to, none other than Leah. I never had the unfortunate pleasure to meet her but Sam was in love with her. For some reason Sam liked the feisty ones.

I wanted to bolt out the door as soon as she left me alone but I had a part to play and I was getting triple the amount I would normally get for this. All I am supposed to do is fuck her and leave so why am I feeling guilty about this? She is priceless and this is just wrong. Just as I made up my mind to leave, my phone beeped. Fuck why is Sam texting me?

_J- I know what you are thinking but think of her. She deserves this. Bring her pleasure, get your emotions in check and get your ass back here. You don't have to deal with her anymore after this. –S-_

Oh great, like that really helps. He was right about one thing. I have to bring her pleasure because soon she would be in a shit-load of pain. With my mind made up, I quickly removed my shirt and pretended to do the dishes. I heard her enter the room and take a breath at the tattoo I knew she was looking at. Everything after that happened in a hazy bubble for me. I knew I played my act really well but the feelings I got when I was inside her made leaving her that much harder.

When she asked me who sent me here, my mouth reacted without my brain's permission. The look that crossed her face at my words stopped my heart. Hurt, confusion and then rage. Oh shit, she is going to kill me. "That's a lie. Edward would never do that. Get out. How dare you come here, seduce me and then lie to me? Get the fuck out of my house." I wanted to hold her and tell her that I wasn't trying to hurt her but someone was. Could I tell her this and break her heart more?

"Bella, if you want me to go then I will but please, please don't think I am lying to you. Think about one thing. You never told me your name. How do you think I knew it?" With that I quickly pulled on my clothes, toed on my shoes and started for the door. I heard her mumble under her breath and realized that she received a text. The words I heard next stopped me in my tracks.

"What do you mean let Jake do his job? What are you talking about and how do you know what Jake's job is?" Well if it isn't the little prick, right on time but still late. I heard her quiet sobs and wanted to kill him more for hurting her. No doubt he was telling her the real reason he hired me. I had to get away but part of me wanted to stay here and comfort her, take her pain away. I was supposed to soften the blow when asshat told her. Instead I tucked my tail between my legs and tore my ass out of dodge before the shit could hit the fan. _Too late, it already has._

I kept seeing her eyes as she told me to get out and they carried me all the way back to my house; followed by a rain cloud of despair. How could I keep doing this knowing that someone was hurting? I needed to quit this job. She is worth it. I have to protect her, and I have to make her feel loved cause if he told her what I think he did then she would need someone to be there for her. Shit, I can imagine it now, me and Bella sitting in front of the TV eating ice cream with rollers in our hair crying over a fucking chick flick. Oh hell to the no, that won't be me. Maybe Bella, maybe me with Bella but fuck it all if I ever have rollers in my hair and I am not, I repeat, not crying over some chick flick. The ice cream I like though… Ice cream on Bella, much better. Mind out of the gutter Jake.

I made it home in one piece, opened the door and headed straight for the shower. I turned the water up as hot as I can stand it and let the water sooth my nerves. Every time I closed my eyes flashes of Bella came to mind. The soft waves of her long brown hair and the way her breast bounced as I fucked her. The images changed somewhere around there; Bella round with my child, Bella waiting for me to come home to her. Whoa… what was that? One minute I'm having sex with her and the next she is my wife.

Snap out of it Black. She is not yours and you have no business thinking that way. She is a job to you and that is all. Get a grip, grab a pair and move the fuck on.

Damn voices. Its one thing when they tell you something stupid, another when they are the ones making sense. I had to do something to get her off my mind and since stalking was illegal I guess hanging out with one of the guys would work better. So I called Embry and Quil to see if they were busy. I knew Em was sent out on business today so I called Quil first.

"We are going out tonight. Don't ask just bring your ass over and get Em on your way." I slammed the phone down not giving him a chance to respond. An hour later I was sitting at the bar of T.G.I. Fridays with Quil on one side and Embry on the other. I was going to drown Bella out of my head tonight even if it meant having one hell of a hangover later.

"Jake you have to stop this before you wake up in a hotel room with chickens and missing a tooth." Embry chuckled as he tried to pry the double shot of Hennessy I was currently nursing out of my hands. "No job has ever made you this fucked up. What is so different about this new job?"

"Drop the drink and back the fuck up." I slurred. He would have to pry this drink out of my cold dead hands before I gave it up willingly. "She was so beautiful and the way she said my name…sohot." Was that laughter I heard? That's it I am going to kill Embry. How dare he laugh at my … what was I again?

"Jake, did she have beer flavored nipples or something? No pussy is worth all of this, unless it's golden and shoots out money. Does she shoot out money?" I had to slap him for that one but I missed and ended up face first on the floor at his feet.

"Em, shut up. Jake this is the reason we don't have girlfriends or wives. You have to stop this. She is only a job to you." Quil said. "I know what you did but you have to work this out with her later. One slip of the tongue from you and now she hates you." Shit he was right. I messed this one up big time.

I was about to tell him he was right when I looked up and noticed the fair-skinned beauty of my dreams walking in the door. Picking myself up from the floor I quickly took my seat, hoping Bella wouldn't see me. I glanced at her again and noticed she was crying on the shoulder of another girl I assumed was Leah.

"Jake you look like you'veseen a ghost. What's wrong?" Shit I was fucked. Quil noticed me looking and followed my eyes to Bella. "Oh shit is that her? Hey bartender, I need another round for my friend." Bless you Quil I thought as I felt eyes burning a hole in my back. I looked over my shoulder to see Bella glaring at me like I was Satan himself.

"Quil I fucked up royally, she hates me. She never knew me but she hates me. I can't face her I have to go." I begged. "Please take me home, I need to sleep or throw up; whichever comes first." I felt Embry pick me up and then dump my sorry ass into his car and off we went to my house.

I have to fix this. I thought as I lay in bed that night. I have to make this better for her. Knowing what I did about her husband was one thing but hurting her wasn't right. Damn, thinking while drunk is not a good thing. I fell into a restless sleep and dreamed of Bella and me making love on the beach under the stars.

I woke up the next morning with the worst hangover I ever had. Walking in the bathroom, I looked in the mirror checking to see if I still had all of my teeth and proceeded to get ready for the day. Slipping into some jeans and a blue button-down shirt I made up my mind that I would make this right. I walked in the kitchen to make some coffee and saw a note on the counter from Embry.

Jake,

You chicken shit, if you want the girl then be honest with her. Tell her, go to her and tell her what you know. Make it better but don't get too girly on me. Have fun and get the girl.

Em.

I had to lie back down. This was too much too soon. I was a fool to think I was ready to face her. What am I supposed to say? "Bella, your husband hired me to sleep with you because he wanted to make himself feel better about what…." No, that won't work. Iclosed my eyes for what I thought was just a second, but soon fell asleep and dreamed about what I would say. Nothing came to mind 5 hours later.

I got up, reran the lines I wanted to say, grabbed my keys and headed to the one place I wanted to be; Bella's. I knew Edward wouldn't be home since he was currently doing his thing. Yes I know what he is doing. I don't like that I know where he is but I do. I pulled into the driveway and watched her through the window. She is so beautiful and I wanted her to be mine. I had to make this right and be there for her now that she knows.

I gathered what little bit of liquid courage I had left flowing though my veins and made my way to the door. It took 2 knocks to the door before I heard her feet coming down the hallway. When she pulled the door open the smile she had on her face almost stopped my heart. "Jake, you're here."

**Ok. I know, I know… Please don't lynch me. Chapter 3 is in the works. Hit the green button and review please. **


	3. Epiphany

**Thank you for reading. I am so grateful for all of the alerts and review I have received. I love and cherish each and every one of them. To Augustblack, Zuzak and my other mother Erin, I love you all. You all give me reason to complete this story. **

**As always, I do not own Twilight or its characters. I just dream about Jacob.**

Epiphany

How could Jacob say something like that to me? My husband called them? Why is he lying about this? How could he think that I would believe him about something like this? I needed to get out for a while and forget about everything that happened. I called Leah and asked if she could swing by to pick me up so that we could meet Erin at Friday's.

I took a shower, desperately trying to wash the guilt off my skin but my mind kept taking me back to Jacob; the feel of his lips on my skin, his eyes piercing into mine as he held me. _Snap out of it Bella you're married,_ I thought as I continued to scrub my skin. Once I decided that I had punished myself enough, I stepped out of the shower and started to get myself together. I slipped into my black low rise jeans and navy blue Linkin Park t-shirt, not really wanting to impress anyone. I called my mother to have her keep the kids for the night and left a voicemail for Edward telling him that I needed a girls night out and not to wait up for me.

Leah arrived earlier than I expected considering she was supposed to be at work. She either lied about that or she was speeding her ass off trying to get here. My talk with Edward earlier left me with more questions than answers but I had to save them for a face to face conversation with him since his phone dropped the call.

Once in the car, I caught Leah up on the events of the day right up until Jacob dropped the bomb on me. "Are you serious?" Leah asked although it seemed like she already knew the answer. Why does it seem like everyone around me was keeping me in the dark about _my_ life?

"Of course I am, Leah he said that Edward hired him to sleep with me. Why would I have to lie about that?"

"I don't know B, why would Edward do something like that? Where would he even get that number?" OK now I knew she was keeping something from me. Leah, who is always the voice of reason for me seemed just a little nervous talking about this.

"How the fuck am I supposed to know? He got it according to what I was told."

"From what Jacob told you, sure. Enough about Eddie boy and whether or not he did or didn't call. How was it?" Leah loves to watch me blush which is why she is asking me this now. I don't know how to answer that or even if I should.

"I am so not going to go into details about that. That is not...it isn't...this isn't the place.....it was the best I ever had." God kill me now, let a boulder fall from heaven and kill me now. This conversation is not going how I planned.

"Now you have to spill. Oh wait you have to wait till we get to the restaurant. You know Erin wants to hear about this. She wants the number too." Leah said with a little more excitement then I would like to hear from her. She was not going to let this go and now she is blabbing to the entire town.

"Oh why are you telling everyone? This is a personal matter, who else knows?" Where is a hole when you need one?

"I promise she is the only one I told. Well Edward knows of course. He was the one that supposedly call them." She said with a roll of her eyes that I currently wanted to knock out of her fucking head.

"Well that is fine I guess because I would have ended up telling her once the embarrassment of the situation dies down some." I whispered.

"Why are you embarrassed? You had good, no great sex with a very sexy man. There is nothing to be embarrassed about."

"Yeah nothing except for the fact that I am married and that my own husband paid someone to fuck me. How desperate do I sound?" Wow that sounds bad even to me.

"That's not desperate. It's just really fucking funny." Leah laughed.

"Well I am glad to see you are amused by my pathetic life." I grumbled. I folded my arms across my chest and tried to keep the tears at bay. How did my life get so bad without me really knowing? Now my best friend is laughing at my pathetic life. What other fucked up thing is going to happen. Whatever it is I wish it would happen soon so I can deal and move on.

"B, you are not pathetic. You don't see yourself like I do. You are beautiful and it is about time that someone other than me tells you that. And we both know your backwards ass husband hasn't." I wanted to believe Leah, I really did but I haven't felt like I mattered in a long time. I must admit it made me feel better that Jacob even touched me.

"But that doesn't change the fact that I am still married to him."

"Not for long if I get my way." Leah said. She actually sounded angry. I knew for a long time that she never wanted me to marry Edward. She always hated him but she would never tell me why.

I shot a look in her direction at her words. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing, look you are not happy and you know it. Stop letting him piss on you. Grow a pair B, and divorce him. Let someone you deserve love you." She shouted.

"Oh fuck off, and besides whom do I deserve? A male prostitute that doesn't mind sleeping with hundreds of different women?" I cried. I felt the tears flow down my face now. I didn't mean to seem so weak but I couldn't stop them from falling now.

"Ok maybe he is a prostitute but come on you had to feel something. I think he did too." She soothed.

"Whether I felt something or not doesn't matter. Why would someone like him, someone that looks like that, that can have whoever they want when they want, why would someone like that be interested in someone like me if he isn't getting paid?"

The look Leah gave me almost killed me. "Oh come off it. Sam said he was trying to back out when he first...got...there. Oh shit." She whispered. Sam? I thought who is Sam?

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Now it was my turn to ask questions. Why did she feel the need to keep shit from me?

"Nothing." Leah said sounding like a wounded child.

"Nothing? Have you started drinking without me? Who the hell is Sam and what the fuck did you just say he said?"

"Ahh Hell. Don't kill me ok? Sam works with Jake. Sam came to me the same way Jake came to you. We started dating a month ago." I would be happy for her if I wasn't so sad about my situation.

"There is so much shit wrong with that confession I don't know where to start! You know Jake? Why...how...when...Sam? You are dating and I didn't even know but then again I didn't know you were sleeping with a whore either. What the hell? So you knew? When you called them you knew?" Now this is all coming together.

"Back the fuck up princess. First Sam is no whore. I was the first person he was assigned to. Second, yes he knew but I wasn't the one that called them so shut that shit up now. Jake is a great guy... when Sam told me he was assigned to you I found out more about him. He might actually be sweet but if you are going to call Jacob a whore all the fucking time then you can stay with that no good..."

"What the hell am I supposed to call him?! He is a man that gets paid to fuck! If I had that job what would I be called? And as far as Sam goes I am a little hurt you didn't tell your best friend you met someone! It must be pretty fucking serious if you are defending him like that! What the fuck? I thought we were friends!"

"We are friends, which is why I am allowing you to live right now. Sam just assigns the jobs. Jake never wanted to do this in the first place. He had no choice but don't worry he got paid plenty for his last job and he is quitting from what I heard." Leah snarled. It was times like this when I realized just how scary she could be when she stuck up for those she loved.

Now I was confused. "Why did he...wait he is quitting? Why is he doing that? It wasn't that traumatizing. Was it?" Was I really that bad that he had to quit? Was he even quitting because of me? While that was a nice thought I knew better.

"I think I only call him a whore because of how guilty and awful I feel about this. You're right though. He was only doing his job, technically I was the whore. What did you mean he got paid plenty for his last job? Wasn't I his last or was it ....someone else?" I shuttered at the thought that he fucked someone else after me. I'm not really sure why that thought pissed me off so much.

"You are not a whore. You are someone that wasn't getting what she needed and took it when it fell in her lap."

"Maybe but it doesn't make me feel any better. Why did he get paid more for his last job?"

"That's not my story to tell. Ask him." She said with a sigh. We finally found a parking space after circling for five minutes.

"Where the hell do you suggest I find him? What would I even say to him if I saw him again? Hey how are you and thanks by the way for the best fuck of my life?" Just saying that out loud made my cheeks flush. "I can't see him again let alone talk to him."

We got out of the car and walked into the restaurant. We sat at the bar waiting for a table when Leah said, "You can see him again and that's a good way to start the conversation." I can't believe she kept a straight face while saying that. I pulled out my cell and sent a quick text to Erin making sure she was here. Just as I hit send I laid my head on Leah's shoulder and closed my eyes feeling her shake with laughter.

I felt the shock creep across my face at her next words. "Well, look who it is. Man whore at two o'clock." She laughed.

How could she laugh when all I wanted to do was cry? Can I fake a heart attack? "What?! Shit Leah what is he doing here? Did you know he was going to be here?" Damn her, she set me up I know she did.

"Oh give me more credit than that. Like I would drag you to the same place as the guy you're crushing over, force you to talk to him, leave your husband and marry him." _Yes Leah, that is something you would do,_ I thought.

We were waiting on our hostess to gather the menus and I quickly asked the closest waiter to get a whisky double and offered a huge tip if he made it back in two minutes. "Hmm, I am not crushing over him! And...and...I'm just not ok. Now where are the drinks? Why are they taking so long?"

"Then if you're not crushing on him lets go talk to him... Hey Ja..." Leah said as she grabbed my arm and tried to steer me closer to the end of the bar near Jacob and his two friends.

"No!!! Wait don't do that ok because I can't talk to him. I have nothing to say so don't do that!" I said, yanking my arm out of Leah's death grip. "Shit I think he saw me." With that I high tailed my ass to the table where my drink was waiting for me. I slammed it down in one gulp feeling the burn down my throat and promptly asked for another.

"Why are you running from him Bella? You want him so go get him. Plain and simple." Leah said after ordering an ultimate Mudslide and an order of green bean fries forherself.

"Why am I running? I will tell you why I am running. Look at him! And look at me. Why would he be interested? I mean I could walk over there and throw myself at him and he'll think I am a total slut/stalker. Or, he could always turn me down, which would suck even more."

"I am looking at you, Dopey. You are beautiful, smart, talented, and funny and I'm pretty sure Jake would say a great lover. So I ask you again, what the fuck are you scared of?"

"Him." I squeaked.

"Whatever chicken shit. Here is Erin."

"Alright ladies", Erin said as she took her seat. "This had better be good since you demanded I come and didn't tell me any juicy details."

"Momma E", Leah half yelled. "Bella got fucked properly today."

"I wish I had." Erin whispered.

"Do you have to say it so loud? People might hear you." I scolded while trying my best to hide behind a tiny ass napkin.

"Oh pipe down. You know you want to see him again. Shit just by looking at him I'm surprised your ass can even walk." Leah chuckled slapping me on my arm. Oh how I would love to rip hers off.

"That's beside the point." I grumbled grabbing a hand full of Leah's fries popping them in my mouth. "What's that supposed to mean anyway and where the fuck is my drink?"

"Shit, if he is as big as I think he is; you should be in traction by now." Leah argued as she slapped my hand away from her food.

Now this was war. "You are so not funny, LeLe. Erin, did Leah tell you that her new man was a whore?"

"I told you before Queen Bitch Bella, Sam is not a whore. He was only assigned to me and that is all. Don't get pissy cause he works with your so called man whore. It's not my fault that your sorry excuse for a husband hired someone to sleep with you." Leah whispered with venom lacing each word.

"Calm down, Leah." Erin cut in. "What is this about you having a boyfriend? Not to mention the fact that he works at an escort service and why am I the only one that doesn't have the number?"

Where was my drink? I couldn't take Leah's hate filled voice in my head telling me how pitiful my life has become. Why was she so quick to believe that Edward was the one that called? I got out of my seat and stumbled to the bar, slightly thanking the heavens that Jacob and his friends were no longer there. I ordered two more whiskey doubles and downed both back to back.

The more I tried to hide the ache in my heart at Edward's lack of attention towards me, the more I started to feel the desire to have Jacob in my arms again. He opened me to the feelings that I thought I could never feel again. I wanted to be with him. I wanted to go to him and ask him about his quitting and why he felt the need to do so now. Leah did get one thing right as she preceded to hand me my ass; I did wonder what my life would be like with Jacob. How would it be to go to sleep with him next to me and wake up to his face each morning? What would it be like to make love to him, to bare his child? What happened with Edward that I no longer felt that the love we shared no longer mattered to him?

I collected my thoughts and tried not to fall on my ass asI returned to the table to tell the girls I was leaving and flagged down the first cab I saw. I called my mother to check in on the kids. Once I made it home I noticed that Edward wasn't there and he had not left a message. I figured that he was with his parents and didn't want to be bothered since he wasn't answering his phone either. I slowly and carefully made it to my room and collapsed in the bed with my shoes on falling asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

My dreams were filled with Jacob and the events of the day. The way his hands felt on my body, his lips against my skin and the sadness in his eyes when he had to leave. Why was he sad? I was only a job to him right? I shouldn't matter that much to him. I awoke with a start as I realized that Jacob felt more for me then he should have and I felt the same.

Morning came and with it a major headache. I took four Excedrin Migraine with some apple juice taking small bits of dry toast and started cleaning the house. Edward still had not called and I didn't want to bother him. Cleaning carried me until the afternoon all the while I thought back to the feeling I had for Jacob. I heard two knocks at the door which broke me out of my musings. Making my way to the door I thought of Jacob's smile, his voice and those piercing dark hazel eyes.

I slowly opened the door and was met with the same eyes that I was just thinking of. I felt the smile creep upon my face and my eyes light up at the sight before me. "Jake, you're here."

**I hope you like it. I had to cut this chapter short but I am currently working on the next chapter. I have already named the chapter but I would like to pose a challenge. I will give a teaser to the people who can tell me WHO sing the song that I am naming the next chapter after. The name of the song is 'You Don't Want Me To.**

**Click the review button and leave me some love.**


	4. You Don't Want Me To

**Thank you all for reading. You do not know how much you all mean to me. I started this story as a way to take my mind off of real life and it has become my outlet and you all are so wonderful. To those who answered the question I posed last chapter, you were all correct. The answer was 3****rd**** Storee. To Augustblack, thank you boo for being my inspiration for this story and for writing the part I got stuck on. You are an angel. Jess, thank you for stepping in and helping with part of the conversation last chapter and watch your dreams, I'm jumping soon. Lol. Last and certainly not least, Momma E, toooldforyou, heaven sent angel you are. You keep me on my toes and I love you lots for that. So, with that said, don't forget to check out their stories.**

**As usual, I do not own any characters; I do however own both sets of Comic Con collectable cards.**

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________

You Don't Want Me To

Some things in life make more sense than others like 2x2=4, e=mc2 and rain falls so that flowers can grow. What is not making sense to me right now is why after kicking me out of her house yesterday was Bella so happy to see me today.

"Can I talk to you?" I asked still wondering what changed her mind. "I have something to tell you."

"Sure, come in. Would you like something to drink?" She asked, as she placed her tiny hand in mine and pulled me into the kitchen. "Have a seat. So, what's on your mind?"

"Bella, I am sorry for what I said to you yesterday. I wasn't thinking. I didn't mean to hurt you. Please forgive me." I babbled not really sure of what I wanted to say or for that matter how to say it.

"If I ask you something, will you be honest with me?" She asked as she nervously picked at her fingers. I nodded for her to continue. "Are you really quitting and if it is true, why?"

"How did you find out about that?"

"So it's true." She gasped. "Why would you do that? Was it something I did?" The smile I loved left her face. "If that's true then, am I the job that paid big for you?"

Shock covered my face. How could she know all of this? The only person that knew the whole story was Sam. Sure Quil and Embry knew part of it and to my knowledge none of them had access to Bella.

"I will answer your questions but first, please tell me who told you this."

"Leah told me." She whispered. I remember Sam telling me about a Leah before. Oh dear god, Leah is Sam's girlfriend. Why would my quitting matter to Sam's girlfriend? Why would he even tell her about it?

"I don't know how she found out Bella but yes, I am quitting my job and yes it is because of you."

Her eyes filled with tears as a rainbow of emotions crossed her face. Hurt, pain, anger but most of all full outrage.

"Why me? Why did you choose me of all people? You've slept with dozens of girls; what makes me so different? Is it because you feel sorry for me? The pathetic, no good wife whose husband has to hire a man-whore to fuck me because he can't stand to do it anymore? What is so fucking special about me?"

I didn't know what to say. Part of me wanted to hate her for judging me. However, some part, the man that I was taught to be wanted to grab her, hold her close and tell her my true reason. I quit because I was falling in love with her. I knew from day one that I loved her. I wanted to tell her about Edward and his other life. I knew what I was about to say would be risky but I had to ask her one thing before I blew her life apart.

"Where is Edward? Did he come home last night?"

I knew the answer even as I asked.

"It's none of your fucking business where my husband is." She yelled with fire dancing in her eyes.

"What did he say to you yesterday after I left? Did he tell you about Candy and Katie?"

"Who?" She asked incredulously. "I didn't talk to him, the call dropped. Who the fuck is Katie and how do you know her? Did you fuck her too?"

No fucking way. Either she was slow as hell or she really didn't know. From the look on her face right now I'm guessing it's the latter. Edward didn't tell her about his other daughter, his other …

"You know what, save it. I don't want to hear your lies. Why are you so set on hurting me? First you tell me that my husband called for you and now you're telling me that he is cheating on me with women named Candy and Katie. Who even names their kid Candy anyway?"

"Bella, don't you see? I never wanted to hurt you. I found out about Edward and Candy when I started looking into the person who paid me so much. I wanted to know why a husband would hire someone like me for his wife. I did feel bad for you at first but when I saw you yesterday I felt something much stronger then pity. I don't pity you Bella. I… I um… I love you?" It came out as a question. I knew in my heart what I said was true but getting her to believe that didn't seem like it was going to happen.

"Stop lying to me. You don't love me, you can't. You don't even know me. Why are you even telling me this? Do you think I would leave my husband and run off with you?"

Was that what I wanted? Could I be so cold as to willingly hurt her?

"I'm not lying to you and yes it is possible to love you. You make it easy for me actually. I don't pity you. I hate Edward for you. You are the only thing I thought about from the time I woke up this morning. My every thought is about you. I understand that you might not want me, but Bella, I love you. I know it might be too soon but I wanted you to know how I feel."

"I…how can you crash into my life and make up stories and expect me to believe you?" She yelled with tears streaming down her face.

I wanted so badly to kiss them away, to take away her pain. I knew I was the cause of it but Edward was responsible for bringing us together. I did the only thing I knew to do at that moment. I closed the distance between us, wrapped her in my arms and pressed my lips to hers.

"Please Bella, can't you feel it? Feel how your heart beats with mine. We were meant for each other and I love you, please." I breathed between kisses.

"Jacob… I can't… I have a husband and kids and I just can't do this…" I felt my own tears struggle to break free. I needed to walk away, to go back to my life and try to move on but I couldn't.

I wanted her to be wherever I was. I was about to push her away and walk out of her life for good when she reached up pulling me closer to her.

"I believe you." She whispered and my heart soared.

Bella felt something for me. I could die a happy man now but I had to know what I said that made her change her mind this time.

With a smile on my lips I slowly backed away to look into her eyes and I saw the love she held for me. Sure there was confusion there as well but she loved me and that was all that mattered.

"Bella, what made you believe me?"

"Leah, she told me to listen to you. That and she never liked Edward in the first place but I still don't understand what is going on and how you know so much about him."

"When I found out that I was assigned to you I didn't really think too much of it until I saw how much Edward paid me. I'd never seen that much money from a client before so I wanted to know why he paid that much. I dug and followed him. Bella he doesn't deserve you or your devotion to him. You are better than that but it's not my place to tell you. I will be here for you when he tells you but I can't be the one that breaks your heart. I want to be the one to mend it."

"Come with me." She said suddenly grabbing my arm and leading me to the living room. She sat next to me on the couch and cuddled up next to me.

"How much did he pay you?"

"Does the amount matter? The fact that he paid me at all was enough for me to question him. I met you and I knew that no amount of money was worth the pain he is putting you through. I can give it all back if you want me to. I would right now if you would pack your bags and your kids' bags and leave with me right now. Divorce him, be with me and I promise I will make you happy."

"I can't do that. My kids don't know you and neither do I. I have to stay and see what happens with Edward. Can we be friends for now? I know you love me but this is kind of fast. Can we slow down, please?"

"For you I'd do anything." I said as I captured her lips once again. I wanted to stay like this forever.

She leaned in a little closer, clinging to me, forcing my lips open with her tongue. Though I have to admit it wasn't much of a fight. My tongue wrestled with hers as my fingers wove their way through her beautiful hair as I removed the ponytail, allowing her hair to flow freely around her face. I inhaled her beautiful strawberry scent immediately.

She pulled away slightly, to catch her breath. We were both panting, our eyes locked for a moment and then I pulled her even closer. I latched onto her neck, kissing every inch of exposed skin hungrily. My other hand slid down her back, then up her shirt, rubbing the soft skin on the small of her back causing a small moan to escape her lips.

"I want you so bad Bella." I breathed against her skin.

"Don't stop." She moaned. "Please don't stop. I want this, I want us."

My hands ghosted up her sides until I reached the softness of her breasts. I teased her nipples with my thumbs causing her to arch into me further. I felt her hands tug at the hem of my shirt and I quickly pulled back allowing her to pull it over my head. Her lips made contact with my neck as I silently begged to relieve her of her shirt as well.

She leaned back and pulled hers over her head revealing her bare chest to me. I began to leave wet kisses down her chest before I took a nipple in my mouth and gently sucked.

"Oh…Jake." she moaned and then nearly screamed as I gently bit down.

Her hands continued their migration southward as I continued my assault on her breasts. I quickly took a sharp breath in as her fingers slid across my abdomen. I deepened the kiss as her hands slid up my chest

Soon we found ourselves in a tight embrace as we continued to kiss passionately. Details quickly became a blur of hands rubbing, tongues licking, and teeth biting, too soon I found myself aware of what this was leading up to.

I leaned in again and took a taut pink nipple in my mouth, as I teased it feverishly while I pulled and teased the other. Her hands fisted in my hair as she arched her back pressing her breasts into me. I switched my mouth's attention to the other breast as she let out another lustful moan.

Once I let go she pushed me backward into the sofa and straddled me. Her chest heaved in excitement, as her eyes were captive with my own. Slowly she began to grind her hips and her center into my own. I knew I had had enough and I wanted to take her now. It didn't matter what the circumstances were. Here she was throwing herself at me and I wanted nothing more than to have her.

I removed my arms from around her body and began to unbutton her shorts as she continued to grind against me. Her lips enclosed my own and I grabbed her hips as I thrust up toward her. A low seductive moan escaped her lips followed by my name.

I was so caught up in Bella that I hadn't noticed anything unusual. No car engine coming to a stop, no front door opening and closing; nothing. So how was it that I hadn't heard when someone else walked in the room?

There in the doorway stood none other but the douche that I wanted to hurt so badly. He stood there for a moment before laying down his briefcase.

"Bella….Bella stop." I whispered and regrettably she removed her lips from the place on my neck.

"What's wrong Jake? Did I do something -" I cut her off and nodded toward the doorway.

She gasped as Edward stood there staring back at her. He looked completely serene. Not even phased by the fact that he just walked in on his wife half naked straddling another man, who was equally just as naked.

Bella jumped off me and quickly buttoned her shorts, while searching for her shirt. I remained seated and waited for him to do or say something. Much to my surprise he walked into the room calmly.

"By all means don't let me interrupt." He spoke as serious as can be. Not a flicker of emotion in his voice. This guy really was some piece of work. All I could do was look at Bella, to check on her and make sure she was ok. She still hadn't found her shirt so I picked mine up and handed it to her. Reluctantly she accepted but refused to meet my eye. Great, we were back to that again, I sighed.

I had to make that bastard show his true self to her. "You cocky bastard, is that all you can say right now? _Don't let me interrupt you_?" I mocked. "You really don't care that you walked in to find your wife with another man?"

"What do you want me to say? Do you want me to yell? I paid you for this. Earn your money and run the fuck on. Oh and she likes it from behind." I wanted to kill his smug ass. I wanted to wipe the floor with his fucking face but when I looked back at Bella, the rage in her eyes made me pause.

"It's true isn't it? You don't care about me being with Jake because you are too busy fucking someone else. Do you hate me that much that you would really cheat on me? I guess you hiring Jacob was all to make you feel better about what you are doing. I don't believe you. I loved you, trusted you and this is what you do to me? Who is she? Is it Candy or Katie this week? Yes Edward, I know about your whores."

I am not sure if Bella was aware of the rage building behind Edward's eyes as she said this but I sure did. I also caught sight of his fist before he had a chance to connect to the side of Bella's head. "Do it. Give me a reason to kill you. I have been waiting on a reason to do it. Put your hands on her you fucking bastard. I would love nothing more than to watch you take your last breath." I said calmly.

"Jake, please" Bella whispered pulling herself closer to me. "Don't be stupid, you are better than this; than him. Edward, I want you to get your shit and get out of my house. Go stay with your whore, what's her name? Oh right Katie."

"You don't know a damn thing Bella. Katie is not a whore like you and she never will be. She is my daughter."

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**OK, I had to cut this chapter short and I am sorry for that. I am currently working on the next chapter so please don't kill me. Show of hands, who wants Edward to get a beat down in the next chapter? Any takers? Click the green button and leave me some love. Now I am off to watch Comic Con footage and the two clips that were shown. Lots of love. Chae**


	5. Misery Business

___Once again I want to think everyone that reviewed and added me to their alerts. You all are so wonderful. If I didn't respond to your reviews I apologize but real life caught up to me this week. I have to say a really special thank you to the following people; Augustblack, Zuzak, toooldforthis and Harleygreen. You all rock my world and keep me on my toes. Ash… thank you for kicking my ass into gear. I owe you big now get to work I miss EJ. _

**As always, I do not own any characters just the full set of Comic Con trading cards and some New Moon chocolate candy.**

**Misery Business**

**-J-**

"You don't know a damn thing Bella. Katie is not a whore like you and she never will be. She is my daughter."

As much as I would have loved to knock that smug look off his face, I had to settle for Bella punching him in the mouth. Her little fist pulled back and connected to his jaw causing Edward, in pure bitch fashion, to grab his jaw. "You have the fucking gall to call me a whore when you are the one with a daughter. Is that where you were last night; with your whore and your bastard child? What about our children jackass, did you think about them? And why drag Jacob into this?"

"Don't you get it? I don't want you anymore Bella. I don't want this. I hired a whore for a whore. I hope he earned the million I paid. Now I am going to pack my bag and when I get back I want those papers signed. " He yelled, throwing a thick envelope at Bella's face.

"Fuck you, I'm not signing shit. You want this then I won't stop you, but I will do this on my terms. Now get your bags and go," She yelled. I froze as I saw Edward's hands wrap around Bella's neck. "Get…off…" She managed to choke out, as her hands clawed at Edward's. I could tell she was close to blacking out.

"Sign the fucking papers bitch or I will kill you." Edward's grip tightened as my vision clouded red in rage.

"I told you not to touch her," I said. I took two steps and connected my fist to the side of his face. "She is so much better than you will ever be." Each word was punctuated by a punch. "She never did anything wrong to you."

"Jake, stop it, please." Bella coughed wrapping her arms around my waist. "He is not worth it. Just call the cops and let them deal with him." Bella whispered looking at his crumpled body on the floor at her feet. I dialed the number, explained the issue and waited for the police to show up. I figured that I had to tell Bella what I knew and now was as good a time as any.

"Bella, would you like to know the real reason behind my being here?" She nodded. "He did pay me that much but when I found out the amount I started following him. I saw him with Candy. At first I thought she was his sister, until he kissed her. I saw his other house, his _other_ child. He's been at this longer than you think. All of the trips out of town, the late nights at the office, all lies. He has been with her. That's right, asshole, I even saw the ring you put on her finger last week." I spat at the unconscious form on the floor. "He wanted to show that you were sleeping around on him so that the pre-nup he forced you to sign would be void."

"What do you mean pre-nup? I never signed one." Bella said. Her voice was laced with confusion.

"You don't remember signing anything? Think back Bella. Did you sign your name to any forms other than the marriage licenses?" I had to know. She might have signed something but forgotten or he might have signed the damn thing his self. I wouldn't put it past him.

"No Jake, I didn't sign anything else. Why are you pushing this?"

"Bella, if you didn't sign it then he forged your signature. You are entitled to half his assets. That is what he was trying to avoid by hiring me." I said with a smile on my face. "I have the proof to make sure you get everything you want out of this divorce. Let me help you."

"I don't know. I don't know what I am going to do Jake. How am I supposed to tell my children about this? Oh my god, what will I say to my brother? He told me that Edward was no good but I didn't listen. He is supposed to be here tomorrow." My heart broke for her kids. They didn't do anything to deserve what their father had done.

I pulled Bella into my arms while her body shook with sobs, feeling her warm tear on my chest. "It will all work out. I am here. Please don't cry," I soothed. I set her back on the couch when I heard the knock at the door. I answered the door and was hit with question after question about what happened. While explaining how Edward snapped and choked Bella I saw a female officer taking pictures of the finger shaped bruises that were forming on Bella's neck.

"This isn't over bitch," Edward yelled as the officer I spoke to led him away in handcuffs.

Once the paperwork was completed and the officers left, I made my way to the kitchen to get Bella some water. I rushed to her side as I heard the sobbing increase in volume. "Shh…. Bella I'm right here. Do you want me to call your brother or Leah to come stay the night with you?"

"No… Emmett will be here tomorrow and I think Leah is with Sam. Can you stay with me tonight? At least until Emmett gets here." She wanted to me to stay? After everything that went down, she wanted me to stay with her. Dear sweet angels in heaven, pinch me now. Bella wanted me to be here with her.

"Sure honey, anything you want." With that I stretched out on the couch and pulled Bella close to my side, kissing her forehead and whispering soothing words in her ear. "I'm here." I repeated rubbing circles on her shirt until her breathing evened out. I watched her as she slept thinking about the events that brought me into her life. I hated Edward for everything he did to her. I knew he would make good on his threat too. This was far from over. I couldn't get to sleep right away, my mind racing with thoughts of the broken beauty in my arms. All too quickly I was brought back to reality by the ringing of Bella's cell. Not wanting to disturb her sleep I reached to the table and answered.

"Bella Cullen's phone."

"Who the fuck is this?" An annoyed and slightly pissed off voice responded.

"I'm Jacob; may I ask who is calling?"

"This is her brother jackass, why are you answering my sister's phone?"

"She is sleeping and she has had a very rough day. She told me that you were coming tomorrow. Do you think you can take a cab from the airport? I promise I will explain everything when you get here. She really needs you." I said calmly. I had a feeling that once he found out about Edward, the shit was going to hit the fan.

"If you hurt my sister I will kill you. What is this about? Why are you there with her? Where is Edward?" Yes, the one question I was hoping he wouldn't ask.

"I didn't hurt her and I never would. She got some bad news tonight and she needs to rest. I will fill you in later but please listen to everything before you say anything."

"Look I was supposed to be there tomorrow at noon but I am leaving now. I will be there in a couple of hours. Make sure she is in one piece when I get there and doesn't have a scratch on her or I will rip your head off myself."

"I will look after her but she isn't in good shape. I didn't hurt her but I will explain later just get here alright." I ended the call and hugged Bella tighter to my chest. My thoughts went back to yesterday when I was blessed to see Bella for the very first time and I knew I loved her. I must have dozed off because the next thing I knew I was on the floor with a very pissed off bear of a man standing over me with his foot pressed firmly on my throat.

"What the fuck is your problem? I told you that if she had a scratch on her I would kill you. What did you do to her?"

_You moron_, I thought. _How do you expect me to answer that question with you cutting off my oxygen supply? _Since I couldn't talk, I tapped his ankle instead all the while looking for Bella. She was standing behind the beastly man, who I can only assume was Emmett, trying to push him back.

"Em, stop! He didn't do this to me, Edward did." She yelled.

-E-

I never did like that slimy snake of a man my sister married. I only went along with this farce of a marriage to make her happy. I should have known something wasn't right when I tried calling his ass yesterday and some other woman answered. At first I thought I dialed a wrong number but when my phone rung back and I heard Edward's voice moaning the woman's name, I knew for sure that he was creeping around.

I couldn't get Bella on the phone but I knew that she was either cleaning or out with her friends so I wasn't too worried about her. Until I called last night and some man named Jacob answered telling me that Bella was hurt and Edward was in jail. My mind raced as I made my way to Bella's house hoping that she would explain everything to me. When I got to the house I used my key to unlock the door and made my way inside to meet a sight that had my blood cold.

My baby sister in the arms of another man, who was shirtless, and finger shaped bruises on her neck. Oh someone wanted to die today. No one puts their hands on my sister and lives. Without making any noise I lifted Bella off of who I could only guess was Jacob and set her feet on the floor. I turned back to the couch and pulled the sleeping form of the man I was about to kill off and planted my foot on his throat.

"What the fuck is your problem? I told you that if she had a scratch on her I would kill you. What did you do to her?" I yelled; anger laced into each word spoken. I have to admit that I was enjoying the sight of his face changing color as the breath left his body. I was vaguely aware of Bella trying to pull me off of him.

"Em, stop! He didn't do this to me, Edward did." She yelled.

"Edward?" I asked as the words she screamed finally caught my attention. "Why would he choke you? Why is he in jail and who the fuck answered his phone yesterday when I called him? Someone better start talking because this shit is making no fucking sense right now."

Jacob was the one to answer this time. "Short version, Edward has been cheating on Bella with a woman named Candy. They have a one year old daughter named Katie and Edward is going to marry Candy as soon as he divorces Bella. Edward didn't want to pay Bella anything in the divorce settlement so he hired me to sleep with Bella to prove that she was cheating on him."

"Wait… Edward hired you to sleep with her? What do you do exactly?"

"Well, until yesterday I was an escort but after I found out what Edward was up to and met Bella I quit. I care about your sister and I came over yesterday to tell her that. Edward came home and found me here. He threw some papers at Bella telling her he wanted her to sign them and when she refused, he choked her. I pulled him off, beat his ass and called the cops. Bella wanted me to stay here with her until you came so, now that you are here I will be going."

"Jake, please don't leave yet. Let me at least fix you something to eat." Bella said. She sounded so broken but I knew she was trying to put on a brave face because of me. I wanted to kill Edward's smug ass. I knew he was using her back when they first got together. I also knew that if I told her this she wouldn't believe me.

The rest of the morning passed with little fan fare. Bella cooked, Jacob and I ate. I got to know more about Jacob and the reason he got thrown into this mess. I originally thought that he was in on the entire ordeal but hearing how he quit after meeting Bella made me see him as a victim. I couldn't wait until I was able to get my hands on Edward. I wanted to beat the shit out of him for the hell he put my sister through and to top it all off he tried to kill her.

Jacob on the other hand was what I felt Bella needed from the beginning. He cared about her and his actions showed just that. The way he would look at her and touch her told me more about him than words could. When Bella finally made her way into the bathroom to wash up I pulled Jacob aside to tell him what was on my mind.

"Thank you for taking care of my sister man. I'm sorry about this morning but I have to protect her and when I saw her neck…Well I just snapped. "

"I hold no hate for you man. If it were my sister, I would do the same thing. You need to know that I love her though. I know it's too soon to feel this way, but I do. You can kill me or hurt me because of this, but it will not change the way I feel. I promised her that I would give her all of the information that I found about Edward and I intend to do just that. After she divorces his sorry ass I will leave her alone if that is what she wants but until then I am here."

"I know that you said he hired you to sleep with her but how much did he pay you? Why you, and why did you quit?" I had to know.

"He paid me a million to sleep with her." I damn near choked. "Yea, I know. That's why I decided to snoop into his life. I felt bad for Bella at first but when I saw her, everything changed. She is an amazing woman and Edward is a fool. You know what they say though; one man's trash is another man's treasure."

"Why are you keeping the money then?"

"Because I have a plan to make sure Bella gets everything she can from that asshole." As much as I wanted to know what Jacob had up his sleeve my main focus was my sister. I glanced at the clock realizing that Bella was taking longer than usual to come out of the bathroom. I excused myself and set off to look for her. I stopped when I heard her quiet sobs coming from the bedroom. When I poked my head in, I found Bella standing in front of the mirror tracing the marks on her neck with tears streaming down her cheeks.

"It's not your fault you know. Edward is and always has been a slimy little punk. You can do better than him and better is sitting in your kitchen right now." I closed the space between us and held my baby sister in my arms. I never wanted to let her go. She was my life and my best friend. It killed me to see her cry like this. "Bella, I believe Jacob really loves you and I only want you to be happy. Go as slow as you need to but please don't shut him out."

"I won't, I promise… Monkey Man." She said giving me a watery smile. "I'm so sorry that you had to come here to this. Forgive me?"

"Of course Bells and there is really nothing to forgive." I kissed her on her forehead. "Em can you please go get the kids for me. Mom has them and Jake will stay with me while you're gone." I walked to the living room to tell Jacob where I was going when I heard Bella scream.

"You have no fucking right to call my house and bitch at me. Fuck you and that cheating bastard. You will get yours bitch and if you go anywhere near my kids I will kick your home-wrecking ass."

Fuck Jacob was fast. He beat me into the room grabbing the phone from Bella and passing her into my arms. "Candy…. Yes, I know who you are. If you call Bella again or harm her or her children in any way, I will have you arrested." As he slammed the phone down I thought, Jacob and I will be really good friends.

"Bella, I am going to the police station and then pick up the kids. You stay with Jake and do _not_ answer the home phone. I will call on the cell when I get to Mom's." I said kissing her on her cheek. "Jake, Keep her safe please."

I walked to the front door with Bella and Jake behind me. I turned back to tell Bella to lock the door behind me when I felt a sharp pain in my side. I turned to see a wide-eyed Edward standing in front of me holding a pocket knife in his hand. "I thought you were coming this afternoon."

I reacted on pure instinct as I grabbed his arm and twisted until I heard the snap. "You haven't learned your fucking lesson have you?" I said dragging Edward in the house calling out to Jake to call the police. "I told you never to hurt my family but you just don't listen."

"Em, you're bleeding." Bella cried in a panic.

"I'm fine Bella. It's just a scratch. Make sure he doesn't leave," I said. I punched Edward in the face and then tossed him to Jake before making my way to the bathroom and the first aid kit. I just finished patching myself up when I heard the click of the gun. I looked into the mirror to see the glassy grey eyes of someone I had never met in my life. But, what surprised me most was what was in this stranger's hands. I heard the shot before the glass shattered.

**OK, before I get beat let me explain. This has to happen this way for the next chapter to make sense. I am so sorry to end this as a cliffy yet again but please don't hate me too much. The next chapter will be the last for at least 2 weeks depending on how much love I get. My birthday is coming up and I was told to take a break but I will reconsider IF you show me how much you all love me.**

**I want to pose some questions to you all. **

**1. I wanted to know what I should name the next chapter. **

**a. Bring Me to Life**

**b. Bleeding Love**

**C. Better in Time**

**2. Where did you all hear about this story? I want to know only because you all are so wonderful to me and I like the fact that someone might have pimped out my story. Let me know and hit the little green button and leave me some love. The more reviews I get the better chance the bullet will miss Emmett. J/k**


	6. Bleeding Love

**Thank you all for reading and the wonderful reviews. I apologize for the wait. I had so many things happen in the past week. So to my girls that kept me sane; Ash, you are my heart and no matter what I may do wrong please don't give up on me. Jess, you have been M.I.A for too long. Miss you. Momma E, thank you for the encouraging words and the love you have shown. I owe you all big time.**

**Now after all the mushy stuff I have to say that I received a lot of replies to the question of what this chapter should be named. As you can see I chose Bleeding Love. Bring Me to Life is the next chapter and Sexy Jake will be back. So, on to the chapter. **

**_____________________________________________________________________________________**

Bleeding Love

You know how they say that right before you die your life flashes before your eyes? Well that's not entirely true. The only thing I was thinking at that moment was 'Thank you stars in heaven that this bitch couldn't shoot for shit. I ran my hands over my stomach making sure that there wasn't any glass on me.

I turned around in time to grab the gun out of the hand of my would-be killer. "Who the fuck are you and how did you get in here?" I asked thanking the heavens once again for the fact that this dumb bitch couldn't hit the broad side of a barn.

"Fuck." She mumbled as she tried to snatch back her toy. "I'm sorry Jacob I didn't want to do it but you gave me no choice. Why didn't you just leave well enough alone?" Wonderful, not only was this chick a bad shot but she was dumb as fuck too.

"I am not Jacob, bitch. I'm Emmett, Bella's brother. You must be Candy. Leave it to Edward to pick a dumb ass like you to do his dirty work. Now, once more, what the fuck are you doing here?"

"Edward said that I had to get Jacob out of the way. I swear I didn't know you were here. I didn't want to do this. I just want my man and my daughter by my side and Bella is taking away my family."

"Wow, either you really are stupid or Edward is playing you too." I smirked. Judging from the fact that she looked like one of the lollipop kids standing next to me I would say that he had told her a few too many lies. "Why do you hate my sister so much when Edward is clearly playing you too?"

"I have been with Edward since high school and we were supposed to get married long before your bitch ass sister trapped him by getting pregnant. This was supposed to be my life not hers." This bitch really was crazy. I reached into my pocket, feeling for my phone happy that I remembered the arrangement of the key pad and quickly typed a message of help to Bella. I guess the years of in-class texting finally paid off.

"So you are going to throw your life away for that piece of shit? Look at you, you're beautiful. Why waste your time with that loser?" Ok so I was lying. At this point I would tell her she was my soul mate just to keep her from leaving the bathroom until the cops arrived. I really didn't want to put my hands on her but I would if I had to. Thankfully the police arrived just then and I was treated to the sight of not only Candy but Edward also being led out of the house in handcuffs. Calling out for Bella, I made my way back into the living room where I was bandaged properly by the EMT and given pain medication in case I would need them.

Since there was no possible way for Edward or anyone else for that matter to come after Bella now, I suggested that Bella and I go to pick up the kids. Jake agreed, turning to give Bella a hug. "Please come with us." She pleaded. "I still have so many questions and I don't know who to ask."

"Bella, I have to go. I need to take care of some things at home but I will be back later if you want me to. Emmett is here for you now," Jacob said. The look in his eyes told me that Bella would always be safe with him when I left. Why the fuck she ever wasted her time with Edward, I will never know.

Bella just nodded her head, reached up to touch Jake lightly on the cheek and gave him a watery smile. "Ok. I understand. Can I call you tonight when I put the kids down?"

"Sure, Sure," he said, pulling a card out of his pocket and carefully placed it in her hand. "You be strong alright? You can reach me at this number anytime." He turned back to me, clapped me on the shoulder saying a silent goodbye. "Take care of her please Emmett; call me if you need anything. Nice meeting you."

After Jacob left Bella placed the perfect mask back on her face and proceeded to gather her purse and keys and head straight for the door. "Bells, you need to relax and let me go pick up the kids. I will be back soon. Lock the door and do not answer the phone until I get back." She looked at me with disconnected eyes and nodded her head. I hated to leave her here alone but I knew she would be in no mood to be questioned by Mom and Phil.

-J-

How the fuck did that loon get out of jail that fucking fast? Then he stabbed Emmett? This bastard is fucking crazy. Bella was panting in the corner trying her hardest not to pass out and I had my foot pressed to the side of Edward's face. I hope the imprint of my size 12 hiking boot is permanently engraved on his face. Once again my vision clouded over in red and I almost snapped his neck under my weight when the shot rang through the house.

"What the fuck was that?" Bella asked as her body shook with sobs. "Oh my fucking GOD where is Em?" She started as she took off in the direction of the noise. I threw my arms around her waist pulling her to my body telling her to stay put and that everything was fine.

Please let Emmett be ok. I thought to myself. I wondered who was shooting and hoping that Emmett was alright. The sound of Bella's vibrating phone snapped me out of my haze long enough to grab the phone from the table. That's strange, why would Emmett send a message? Unless….. Someone else was in the house as well.

"This was supposed to be my life and she stole it from me." The bitter bitch ass princess squawked.  
So that was her damn problem. But how did she sneak in, I wondered? Then it hit me, we all had our back turned toward the door. She must have slipped past then. I opened the cell phone and saw a message from Emmett.

Call the police.

I wanted to send him a reply but the moment my finger was about to press the send button there was a knock at the door. Walking over the mangled heap on the floor, I made my way to the door and found 2 officers on the other side. I stuck my head out and looked around trying to see if there was anyone waiting to sneak again. I ushered them inside quietly telling them about the issue at hand and the shots coming from the bathroom. I watched as Officer Richardson cuffed Edward for the second time in 24 hours and led Officer Jones to the hallway pointing out the bathroom. I waited as he did his thing breaking down the door and taking down a now unarmed female that I recognized as Candy and bring her back to the living room.

For the next fifteen minutes Emmett, Bella and I recounted the events of the day while EMTs patched up Emmett's flesh wound that Edward mistakenly inflicted. Emmett filled us all in on the events of the bathroom and the things Candy said. Looks like Edward screwed with her mind too. Was there no end to the shit he was doing? What next convince people that brown cows make chocolate milk and piss sunshine? He was charming but not as much as he thought he was.

With everything that she was going through I noticed that Bella had become somewhat detached. She got a far off look in her eyes and unknowingly began bouncing her foot on the floor causing her knees to make a funky popping noise. I tried to hold her, show her some type of comfort but she pushed me off and went back to her knee popping and lip biting. In the shape she was in I knew she couldn't be alone with the kids. Before I could broach the issue Emmett stepped up and offered to go with her to get them. I tried to leave Bella in the care of her brother but she finally wrapped her tiny arms around my waist and begged me not to leave her.

After promising that I would return that night, I left her with Emmett. I had to make sure that Edward wouldn't bother her again. I made it to the police station in record time, pulling in behind the car with Eddie boy and Candy. I continued my talk with the Officers, giving them the information that I collected and securing the order of protection for myself, Emmett and Bella.

I went home, showered and fixed myself something to eat thinking about Bella. She had been so strong through all of this. I was waiting on her to crack under the hateful gaze of Edward but she stood her ground and shocked me with her courage. It was when I left, however, that I saw just how truly broken she was. Her eyes were hollow and she seemed as if she was running on auto pilot. I couldn't take this anymore, the distance between Bella and I was killing me.

I went back that night hoping that Bella had snapped out of her funk and would finally talk to me, but I was met with the same far off stare and no responsive eyes of the woman I loved and who I helped break. Emmett introduced me to the kids and ushered me into the room along with Bella. I helped her dress for bed and tucked her in kissing her forehead. Just as I was about to walk out of the room Bella grabbed my wrist silently begging me to stop. "Please stay," was all she could manage. I lay beside her holding her tightly in my arms praying that I could take her pain away.

That was only the beginning. Days turned to weeks and weeks into months. Bella was never the same as she was the first day I met her. She was the walking dead and I was powerless to help her. Emmett had to leave for a week to get his affairs in order back home so Leah came and helped for a while. Everyone who truly loved Bella pitched in to help but all of us combined couldn't bring her back. Bella was dying inside and I was dying with her. I couldn't watch her like this any longer. So I went to the only person I knew would be able to bring her back to me.

I won't lie; Leah scared the shit out of me. She was the type of girl that would rip off my balls and feed them to me. For Bella, however, I would face her. "Leah, you've seen her. She can't function. Edward is winning without trying; I can't stand to see her like this anymore. Please help me." I begged. "I want the woman I fell in love with back. That bastard broke her and I can't fix her but I know you can at least reach her."

"Jake listen, I will try and get her to snap out of this but I cannot make any promises. I will say this though, if she gets through this with Edward, take things slow with her and if you hurt her there will be nothing in this world that would stop me from killing you. I love that girl in there and that is the only reason I will help you. Do I make myself clear?" I had to give it to her. Leah could castrate the entire male population with just one fucking look.

"I swear to you, I will spend my entire life making her happy. Will you help me?" I was never one to beg but this was the only exception. Bella's kids needed her, I needed her. I could have kissed Leah when she agreed to help.

I left Leah and went to pick up Jess and Brian from school allowing Leah time to talk to Bella. Emmett met us at the park and we played and talked to them about everything that was going on at home. They were two of the smartest kids I have ever met and they knew something was not right with their parents.

I looked into Brian's big green eyes seeing the man that I held so much hate for. I couldn't take part of that anger out on him. Nor could I take my pity and pain out on the beautiful brown doe eyes of Jess either. They were an extension of the woman I loved and therefore I loved them as if they were my own. I prayed that Leah could get through to Bella. I didn't know how to bring her out of this funk but I knew three things: Edward broke her; body, mind and soul. Leah would snap her back to reality and I would bring her back to life.

**Sorry this was so short. I have already started the next chapter and I will have it posted BEFORE Monday. After that I will be gone for a week but I will write during that time. So, you know the drill… Hit that green button and show me some love. **


	7. Bring Me to Life

**I know I said that this would be out on Sunday but life got in the way. I would like to welcome a new member to the Wolf pack; my BQ, Leelan. Thank you so much for all of your love and support. To my girls, I wouldn't be able to do this without you. Augustblack…Ash, all of the IM sessions until 3 in the morning really help me. Jess, I will earn your trust again. Last but certainly not least. Erin thanks for kicking my ass with grammar and such. Love you all so much.**

**If you haven't already please check out the following stories. They are awesome; Make Up Your Mind, Coming Full Circle, Destined, Leave the Pieces, Branded and Road Maps and anything written by Augustblack. **

**As usual I do not own any characters I just dream of Jacob every night. **

**____________________________________________________________**

Bring Me to Life

It is funny how the human brain functions. It allows you to remember nightmares and dreams, good moments in life and sometimes the bad. Most of all though was the ability to protect itself from traumatic experiences which was the case I found myself in now. While I remember seeing Edward at the door with the knife and Emmett with blood on his shirt, hearing the gunshot from the bathroom and Edward and who I later found out to be Candy hauled off to jail, my mind only replayed the face of my sunshine…Jacob Black.

While his smile could light up the darkness and bring a smile to my face as well, I could only remember the look of shame, terror, pity and love. All of those combined made my brain hazy. I vaguely remember Emmett returning with the kids a short time later. I don't really remember him leaving.

Weeks passed and turned into months. But, to me, it felt like only minutes of my life had flown by. Emmett stayed with me the entire time tending to the kids and trying to make me feel better. I even remember Jake coming over a couple of times but each day passed just as the first. I woke up, bathed my body, tried to take care of the kids and planted a fake smile on my face. How could I have hit rock bottom so hard? When would it be over?

The pain that Edward inflicted on me was such that I thought I would not survive any longer without him. I knew that was unfair to Jacob. He cared for me and I knew that but I had no life without Edward. He was my life. I put everything I had into my marriage and this whole time he blamed me for his being unhappy. He never wanted to be with me and he told me as much the night he sent Jacob my way. I couldn't blame Jake for what happened though. He was the only thing apart from my kids that kept the thoughts from my mind. Visions of him finding me with slits to my wrists in my tub was one thing, but the visions of the looks that would cross his face made me want to push on.

"That is it Bella, snap out of it please. You need to let that bastard go and move on to the one that truly loves you. You made him wait long enough. Do you realize that the entire time you were walking around here like a fucking zombie, Jacob and Emmett was the ones taking care of your kids?" Holy fuck, when did Leah get in my damn head. "I know you hear me dammit, answer me." I felt the chair move from under me and my ass connect with the floor. Looking up I realized that Leah was in fact standing in my kitchen with Erin right behind her.

"Bella, you look like shit. When was the last time you washed your ass?" Erin asked taking in the sight of me in grey baggy sweat pants and a dirty wife beater. "That's what I thought."

"When did you get here?" I asked noticing that my voice sounded a bit rough. I cleared my throat trying my best to sound human again. "Where are my kids?"

"They are with Jake. He took them to the park with Emmett." Erin said calmly. Why was Emmett still here? He was supposed to be home by now. As if she was able to read my mind Leah said, "Emmett left you under the care of Jacob for a week and then came back to help him with you and the kids. We have all been worried about you, but Jake has been here every day. He really loves you."

Loves me? Was I capable of being loved? How had everything gone so wrong right under my nose? I missed the past couple of months. My kids needed me and I wasn't there for them. What kind of failure was I? How could I allow one man to pull me so low that my kids had to rely on some other man to take care of them? That was my job and mine alone.

"Where are they now? Can you call Jake and have them come back here? I need to see my kids. Oh God, Lee Lee, how did I get this way? I am stronger than this." I wailed. I felt like shit. I lifted my hand to my hair and smelled something that would have made my lunch make its reappearance, if I actually ate something. "Shit, what is that smell?"

With the biggest belly laugh I have ever heard come from her lips Erin pointed to me and announced "That would be you my dear. Come on let's get you put together again. Leah," She snapped. "Fix dinner and try not to burn anything." I turned in time to see Leah give the most obscene gesture to Erin that I have ever seen. I didn't have time to voice my concerns as I was now damn near flying down the hall and into my bedroom. Who knew little bitty Erin had that much fucking power.

"Alright, you get your smelly ass in the shower and make sure to wash your hair. I got your clothes and Leah has dinner. You Miss Lady have a man to trap and you will not get him smelling like you just rolled around in cow shit." Erin said all while pushing me into the bathroom. "And for the love of all that is holy, please brush your fucking teeth. I hope you didn't smile in his face at all in the last couple of days."

Ok, now I know I let myself go but she was going overboard with this. I quickly cupped my hand and brought it to my mouth, breathing out and cringing at the smell that met my nostrils. Maybe she wasn't kidding. I could breathe on a roach and kill it. Ok maybe that was taking it too far but you get the picture. I made my way into the bathroom and proceeded to peel the clothes from my body careful not to knock myself out from the funk, started the shower and jumped into the hottest fucking water I have ever been in. No wash rag was going to get rid of this smell so I picked up my trusty loofa, applied a hefty amount of Vanilla Body wash and began to scrub away the dirt. Once my skin was a lovely shade of red, I washed my hair with my Strawberry shampoo (gotta love the Body Shop). I stepped out of the shower feeling thirty pounds lighter and was immediately swept up in Hurricane Erin again as she stuffed my ass into some panties and pushed a chair at the back of my knees so hard that I fell into the chair.

I don't remember much after that other than the pulling and tugging of my hair and heat of the blow dryer against my skin. _Fuck that feels good._ Next thing I knew, I was shoved out of the bathroom towards my bed while Erin barked out orders for me to get dressed and come back to the living room.

Without really thinking I shrugged on the dark blue jeans and sapphire sleeveless shirt hoping that I at least looked presentable and stalked barefooted through the house looking for any sign of my children. "Brian, Jess? Are you here?" I shouted thinking they were in their rooms. I almost made it until I spotted movement in the kitchen. "Hey guys…? Where is everyone?"

"Leah said something about there not being enough food for everyone so she took Emmett, Erin and the kids to Chuck E Cheese's. Emmett tagged along talking about some skeet ball game he wasn't going to cheat on."

"Jake, shit you scared me. Why didn't you go with them?" I asked after my heart finally made its way back to my chest. Jake stood in the middle of the kitchen facing the stove quietly stirring something on the stove. I picked up the faint traces of basil and tomatoes blended perfectly together that smelled fantastic. I watched as he added what looked to be parsley to the mix and then angel hair pasta. His back muscles flexed as he mixed everything together and added red pepper flakes once he had everything plated. "Follow me," was all he said as he walked past me into the dining room.

Jake held my chair out for me motioning for me to sit then took the chair across from me. Tension settled thick in the air as I took my first bite of pasta. "This is heaven." I moaned. "I didn't know you could cook."

"I've had practice." And there goes my good mood, right the fucking window. I knew that I hadn't been myself lately but why was he so mad at me? I felt the familiar sting of tears welling up in my eyes and suddenly my throat felt tight and heavy and the food didn't taste so good.

"I am so sorry." I choked out. "I know you're mad at me and I am sorry. Leah told me that you stayed with me all this time. God you must hate me." The look he gave me didn't make me feel any better. A look of hurt, worry and pain crossed his perfect features and I noticed the permanent scowl that replaced his once bright smile. I had really done a number on him and he had every right to hate me now.

"I'm not mad and I don't hate you. I hate what he did to you. I hate that you were a walking shell for the past couple of months and I hate watching you wondering when the tears are going to start." I felt the pain flow from him in giant waves that pulled me under with him. "I never thought you would come back to me. Every day I had to sit here and watch you crumble and see the fake painted on smile you put on. It killed me to see you like that but I had to stay strong for you and your kids. They miss you Bella and Brian knows more than you think he does. Your kids are wonderful and I love being around them but they are hurting just as much as you are. Please don't do this to them. Be the strong woman I know you can be and let me help you."

"I don't know what to do." I whispered wiping the tears that spilled down my cheeks. "I gave up everything for him and he threw me aside like I didn't matter. What did I do that was so wrong? Please tell me, Fix me." I cried. I felt him pull me into his arms, his large hands caressing my back. "Fix me." I sobbed.

"Only you can do that honey. I am here, always but only you can fix you."

"How…how can I do that? He was everything to me. I gave him all of me down to my very soul and he stepped all over me. How do I come back from that? Am I so messed up that no one can love me?"

"Don't you ever let me hear you say that again." Jake yelled, pulling my face up to his. "You matter, you matter to me and you always have. He is a jerk and he never deserved your love. Don't let him break you anymore than he already has. You are better than this. You are loved, by me, Emmett, Leah; Erin… would you like me to continue because we could be here all night."

"How could you be so sure? Why are you still here? You shouldn't be wasting your time on me. You should be out having fun and enjoying your life not cooped up here with me and my problems. You had a life before me. Don't waste your time or your love on me. I am broken, you can't fix me." As much as it hurt for me to say the words, the look of defeat in his eyes hurt me more. I was damaged and I was dragging him down with me. I had to do it. I had to say the one thing that I knew was a lie and make it as believable as possible. I reached up, took his face in my hands and told the biggest lie that I had ever told.

"I could never love you." Even as the words left my mouth I knew he didn't believe me.

"Did that make you feel better?" He asked. "Are you done yet? Because I know you're lying. You do love me and I can prove it." I didn't have time to protest as his lips found mine. If it were possible to pour every ounce of love and devotion in a kiss then Jake was doing it then. His strong arms wrapped me in warmth and love while his hands moved from my face making a path down my sides. I lost myself in his embrace and the feel of his soft full lips wrapping my arms around his waist and pulling him closer to me. Suddenly it felt as though I couldn't be closer to him if I stepped into his skin.

"I knew you were lying" He chuckled against my lips. "Now, you wanna rescind that statement? Do you love me now?" I nodded in response, too breathless to speak. His lips crashed into mine once more, his hands leaving goose bumps in their wake. Slowly his hands made their way to the hem of my shirt as he pulled it over my head. "So beautiful," he whispered against the swell of my breasts.

His hands skillfully released the clasp of my bra and he trailed open mouthed kissed along my collarbone. "I want to be with you always Bella. Please let me love you." He moaned against my skin. My body ached for him. I couldn't get enough of his mouth on my fevered skin. He took my hardened nipple between his lips, licking, kissing and gently as I clumsily begin unbuttoning his shirt. When the last button was removed, I kissed the raised skin of what appeared to be a new tattoo that rested over his heart. My tongue slid past my lips as I pressed it against the words that I knew meant 'Always in my heart.' _S__empre nel mio cuore_. Looks like I did pick up something in school.

He hissed as my tongue connected with his skin. "Ahhh, so good." He breathed out. I ran my hands over the smooth surface of his chest making my way to the button of his jeans. Before I could undo the one thing keeping me from what I wanted his pants were kicked to the side. Damn this man was fast. My jeans soon followed along with my panties.

Jacob lifted me by my hips and carried me into the bedroom gently laying me down on the bed. "I missed you Bella. Let me love you, I need you please." He begged as he kissed his way up my body. I hooked my arms under his and pulled him into me kissing him; allowing all the love that I felt pour out of me.

"I need you too, Jacob. I'm so sorry I tried to push you away." I felt him enter me slowly resting his weight on his arms as he gazed into my eyes silently showing me his love. His movements were slow as he filled me. I wrapped my legs around him causing him to go deeper. I felt whole with him, he completed me in a way that I never knew was possible. His quiet musings strung together like a song.

When you're not here  
You don't know how much I miss you  
The whole time on my mind  
Is how much I'm gonna get to make  
You feel so good like you know I could  
Tell me if you  
Feel the same way

I feel the same way I thought to myself as the song played in my head.

Cuz it just feels so right  
I don't wanna waste no time  
Girl if I had to choose I know  
I'm gonna always choose to be with you  
Cuz girl don't you know

"So beautiful" He sighed again. I felt love course through my body overwhelming me as I met my release just as Jake pushed into me once more. My walls clamped down around him milking him as my name fell from his lips once more. He slid out of me making me miss the feeling of him. He wrapped me in his arms and kissed me again. "I love you Bella, so much. I want only you for the rest of my life."

I was speechless as I stared into his deep hazel eyes. "I love you too. Give me some time though. Just love me for now, Ok?" He nodded his agreement and closed his eyes. I took in the sight of him while he slept that night. My heart soared at the thought of him by my side. I wanted to love him and make him happy, marry him and have his child. I wanted us as a family, living, loving and happy. My heart told me to allow him that but my brain told me that he would do the same as Edward had.

I almost pushed Jacob away that night, but he held his ground and made me see the whole picture. He loved me with his whole heart and would never hurt me like I thought he might. I had to have faith in him and his love. He managed to do something that night that I never thought possible. With my new outlook I realized I was ready to love him the way he loved me. For as much as Edward had broken me, cut me down and killed my soul, Jacob brought me back to life. And for that I will love him always. I would love him the way he wanted. He was mine and I would never let him go.


	8. Blame It

**Ok, I don't own any of the characters although I wish I did. **

**Huge hugs and kisses to my girls; Augustblack, toooldforthis, Zuzak, Leelan Oleander and Edwardswife17. You all keep me lifted and on my toes. Visit their stories and review them because they are outstanding writers. **

**Extra long teaser to those who can point out the TRUE STORY in this chapter. Ash you already know so no guessing for you. Lol Enjoy.**

Blame It

_Jake_

Yesterday was a rollercoaster of emotions. Spending time with Bella's kids and her brother was fun and amazing. Watching their little faces light up when we pulled into the parking lot of Chuck E Cheese's was something I wanted to see all the time. I have always wanted kids but I had never found that special person to settle down with. I cursed Edward for the shit he was putting his kids through, but they remained remarkably happy through it all.

I watched the kids play and have fun with Emmett all the while thinking about Bella. She had been in a zombie state for the past couple of weeks. I took care of the kids for her and tried to take care of her as well. She would just stare out into space and every now and again, plaster a fake smile on her face to make the kids believe that she was fine.

Her sleepless nights told the real story. She would close her eyes at night and just as her breathing slowed she would whimper "Why me?" And wake right back up again. She was lost and broken and I was at a loss to help her. I was thankful for Leah when we arrived back to the house that night. Bella was in the shower and Erin and Leah took Emmett and the kids out to eat leaving me alone with Bella.

When she came out of the room I was at a loss for words. She was glowing and somewhat back to her regular self. I wanted to be mad at her for allowing Edward to affect her that way but I loved her enough to let it go. She tried to push me away but I knew she was lying. I called her out on her lie and poured out all of my love and passion for her in a kiss.

Making love to Bella that night was magical. I swear _I_ saw stars and heaven that night. I went to sleep thinking about all ways I could make Bella mine. Visions of her round with my child once again filled my mind and I smiled in my sleep.

I awoke the next morning with a plan. I was going to hang out with Emmett and tell him how I really felt about his sister. I just hoped like hell he wouldn't kick my ass. Leah, Erin and Bella took the kids out for the day. Emmett and I went to Barnacles' sports bar to watch the game and get piss drunk.

After thirty minutes, four beers each and two rounds of nuclear wings I was leaning sideways off the bar stool and throwing back my fifth beer while Emmett slammed down his empty shot glass. "So" he slurred. "You wanna know how I feeeellll about you and my sister hooking up? I'm game as long as you don't hurt her like that jackass she married."

"I love her man; I would never hurt her like that. I want to marry her and have her babies and live together and… wait what the fuck was I saying?" Wow I'm drunker than I thought. "Hey fucker, why are ya laughing at me? Get your hulk ass off the floor. Stop fucking laughing at me."

After Emmett decided to slip his three hundred plus pound ass back on the stool we went right back to pounding back shots of Patron and Jaeger. I was dead set on getting enough liquid courage flowing through my veins to show him what was in my pocket. After yet another forty-five minutes, five more shots and five more beers, I was ready to float to the fucking moon.

I reached into my pocket and pulled out the little black box sliding it over to him and waited for his reaction to what was inside. "Dude, I like you and all but unless you had a sex change in the last couple of minutes and changed your name to Sparkles I don't swing that way." He laughed.

"Ha fucking Ha Jackass, laugh it up. The ring isn't for you, it's for Bella. I want to marry her. Do you think she will like it?" I said a little hopeful. "Do you think it's too much? I know the divorce isn't final but I want to be with her man." Why is it that when I get drunk I turn into a crybaby bitch? I'm trying to impress the brother of the woman I wanted to spend the rest of my life with and I am reduced to tears because I'm drunk as a fucking skunk.

"First off, let go of my hand and stop looking at me like you want to fuck me. Second, I think she will like it but please don't go shooting snot bubbles when you ask her cause man that shit ain't cute." He chuckled, sounding more put together than I knew he was. "Third and this is important, you better not hurt her or I will hurt you. You put my sister back together and you are here helping when she needs you the most so if you hurt her I will hurt you."

I nodded my head, grabbed the box and placed it back into my pocket. Emmett proceeded to down more alcohol and the more he drank the looser his lips became. By the end of the night he was telling me all his secrets. He started talking about some guy he thought was a girl and how Bella had a fit?

"Bella and I were at this family cookout on the fourth one year when we were younger. Bella was standing by a car talking to someone that I couldn't see from where I was standing. So I walked up to Bella who was standing by a car talking to this hot girl in a bikini top and short shorts." He snorted through the loudest round of giggles I ever heard. "So I walk over and start talking to her and asking her name and what not while Bella is laughing her ass off with tears rolling down her face. So…So when I ask her for her name, her voice goes all deep and she says her name is James. Bella is leaning into my chest and crying by this point." He says while wiping his own tears off on his shirt.

"Then our mother came out and she was drunk as a damn skunk. She asked James who SHE was and told him that he wasn't like the other girls that were at the party. Bella was laughing so hard she was crying and James was in the car laughing at Renee. Can you believe it?" He choked out. "I actually hit on a guy."

Oh the things you learn about people when they are drunk. No wonder he had an issue with men touching him. Note to self…. Ask Bella who James is.

The rest of the night passed in a blur with Emmett telling more stories, although none quite as funny as the James story. I finally sobered up enough to drag Emmett out of the bar and into a cab. When we got back to the house everyone was asleep so we had to tiptoe inside. I dropped Em on the couch and went into the room with Bella. I had to hold her tonight and feel her skin against mine. I went to sleep with my usual dreams of Bella and what I hoped would be our future. I awoke to Brian jumping in the bed shouting, "Up, Up Jakey. Momma cooked and Uncle Em is hiding from me."

"Come here man." I yawned, grabbing him by his little ankles and pulling him to me. "Did you have fun with mommy and Auntie Leah yesterday?"

"Yeah, we went to the park and Jess pushed me on the swings. I saw daddy too." What the fuck? "He was watching us. Mommy didn't see him though."

"Did you tell Mommy or Leah about this?" I had to know why Edward was suddenly interested in seeing the kids when he was the one that left them. "Where was Erin?"

"Nana E went to the store. She wanted to get me some books" He said with a not too pleasant expression. I knew he liked to read but he loved his video games more. "Daddy looked sad. I wanted to go talk to him but Jess told me not to. Why did daddy leave? Did I do something wrong? Was I bad? I'm sorry if I was, I didn't mean to." I wanted to kill Edward for making him cry like this. He stared at me with watery eyes waiting for my response. I didn't want to break his little heart anymore than it already was.

I was about to speak when Bella's beautiful voice rang out through the house. "Breakfast is ready guys. Come eat." Thank you Lord. I was saved by the bell. "Come on little man, hop on and let's go get some breakfast." He silently climbed onto my back wrapping his tiny hands around my neck. "Can I call you daddy now? I promise not to be bad. I don't want you to leave too." He whispered in my ear.

"I would love for you to call me daddy, but you have to talk to mommy first ok?" I said as calmly as I could. I blinked back the tears that tried to push their way forward.

By the time we made it to the kitchen Emmett, Jess and to my surprise Leah and Sam were sitting around the table. In front of them was a spread fit for a king or in our case a pack of hungry wolves. Pancakes, eggs, bacon, sausage, toast, milk and juice covered the entire table. Looking around I wondered where in the hell the plates were going to fit. Bella turn to the table with a huge bowl of fruit in her hands searching for somewhere to squeeze it in. Giving up she placed it on the counter closing the distance between us. I thought she was leaning in to kiss me but her smiling lips passed mine and planted a loving kiss to Brian's forehead.

"Hey buddy, why were you crying?" She asked reaching out to take him off my back.

"I want Jake to be my daddy and he said he would if you were ok with it." He beamed with pride. I tried to catch her eye before she got mad but Emmett choked on his food and Leah actually spit hers across the table. "Can he mommy, can Jake be my daddy now?" He pleaded with bright eyes.

"Ummm…," Bella managed to choke out. I waited for her to speak, yell at me or some shit like that but she tensed up and swallowed hard. Just as she opened her mouth to answer him, Emmett, being the awesome person he is beat her to it.

"Fuck Leah, I already took a shower this morning. I don't really want another one and especially not one that comes from your nasty ass mouth." He yelled, wiping a chunk of pineapple from his chin. Leah scowled at him and Jess decided it was time to leave her place at the table. With a resounding bang she ran to her room with tears in her eyes. I wanted to go to her, tell her that it would be alright. I didn't know what set her off this time but she seemed to be running on a short fuse lately.

"I will check on her." Leah said, pushing away from the table and slapping the back of Emmett's massive head. "She is dealing with a lot right now and you and Bella need to take care of this issue with Brian." Once Leah rounded the corner out of the kitchen Bella finally found her voice.

"Bri, why do you want Jake to be your daddy?" She asked him. "You already have a daddy."

"Jake is a better daddy. He takes me to the park and Chuck E Cheese's and bowling and skating and…" He said counting off on each of his little chubby fingers. "Daddy (The kid's so young, he probably doesn't even know his dad's name is Edward) never took me anywhere and he isn't here. Jake is so I want him to be my daddy. Please mommy, can he, pretty please? Plus Auntie Leah said that Edward was a loser and I would be better off with a different daddy."

"Oh she did huh? Well if Jake doesn't mind then I guess it will be alright." She said as she shot me a look of pure panic. She ruffled Brian's hair and sent him up to his room to get ready for the day. "Emmett, Brian said there was some rocket launcher you promised to get him. Do you mind taking him today? Jake can go with you. I want to spend some time with Jess and I have to talk to Leah about what she says around my kids."

"Sure thing, Bell. You know, I agree with Brian on this, Jake is the better father. Edward was always a dick." He mumbled through a mouth full of food. "I knew you could do better than that bottom feeding leech you married. Jake is a much better choice."

"Thanks man." I said bumping fists. "I don't want to put anyone down but Bella what did you ever see in him?"

"Well thank you both for your wonderful jokes about my ability to pick men but I think I chose the right one this time." She said stretching up to lightly brush her lips across mine. I heard Emmett chuckle from across the room and the soft foot falls from Brian entering the room.

"Eww daddy grabbed mommy's butt." He laughed jumping into Emmett's arms. "Can we go get my launcher now Daddy?" I nodded leaning down to kiss Bella one last time before grabbing my keys and following Em and Brian out the door.

_Bella_

What in the fuck just happened? How much had I missed? Jake came into our lives not too long ago and now my son wanted to call him Daddy? When did this happen? While I was still shocked at the question I was asked I shocked myself by the answer I gave. Did I really want my kids to call another man other than their father daddy? I knew that Jake was there for them even when I wasn't but that fact didn't make the answer I gave any easier. Jake was the person I wanted to wake up with in the mornings and raise a family with. I thought Edward was the one that I wanted to grow old with but I have to admit now that he wasn't the one for me. Yes I loved him for most of my life and I can honestly say that I married him for love. He however didn't love me. He thought I trapped him into this marriage by getting pregnant with Jessica.

My poor Jess, she is hurting and I have no fucking clue as to how I can make her better. I know she misses Edward but she is angry that he not only left me broken but he tore her heart out as well. How do you tell Daddy's little princess that Daddy no longer wanted her? Out of everything Edward ever did wrong to me, he crossed the line when he hurt my daughter. My thoughts continued to carry me through cleaning the kitchen so I decided to go and check in on Leah and Jess.

I started to turn the door knob when Jess opened the door and ran into my arms tears streaming down her face. "Mommy, why did he leave us? Did I do something wrong? Was I bad?" she cried.

"Oh baby, you did nothing wrong." I told her, running my fingers through her bronze curls. "Daddy and I just can't live together right now. You still have me and Uncle Emmett, Leah, Erin and Jake. We all love you and we know you didn't do anything wrong." Her body shook with sobs as she repeated over and over again 'I'm sorry'. In that moment I wanted nothing more than to take her pain away and make Edward pay for putting her through this.

Leah crossed the room mouthing to me that she was going to the store to get Jess's favorite ice cream. I knew that meant we were having a girl's night tonight. I nodded and led Jess out to the living room. "Hey baby girl, why don't you pick out a movie for us to watch and when Leah gets back we will eat ice cream and watch the movie and have a girl's night. Would that be alright?"

"The movie I want to watch is in my room. I will get it ok." She said with a small sad smile. I heard someone knocking on the door just as she entered her room. I jogged to the door and pulled it open not bothering to ask who it was. I regretted it as soon as I opened the door.

"What are you doing here?" I asked as Edward pushed past me stalking his way into the living room. "Get out of here. You are no longer welcome in this house." I whispered. I knew that Jess would be upset if she saw him. "What do you want? Say what you want but then get out of my house."

"I came to get my kids. Get them ready I am taking them to my mother's."

"How dare you? They aren't going any fucking where with you. You left them broke their hearts and you expect them to forgive you just like that. Fuck you, get out of my house." I yelled this time not caring if anyone heard me. I wanted to beat the shit out of him and I almost did. That is until I heard the voice behind me gasp and speak the words I never thought would fall from those lips.

"What are you doing here?"

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I apologize now for taking so long to get it to you but real life sucks. I want to let you all know that the next chapter is almost complete and I will NOT take as long to update. Thank you all for reviewing and adding me to your alerts and favorites. I won't bite if you leave a review and I will also offer a teaser to those of you who do. Thanks a bunch my loves. **


	9. Skin

**Ok, I know I suck at replies and updating but Real Life kicked me when I was down. I want to thank everyone that review, read and alert me and this story. You all have kept me sane through this. To my girls, you know who you are. You hold a special place in my heart. Thanks Erin for my TayLau fix. Ash thanks for listening to me rant about everything. **

**That being said I have to say now that Jess in this story is 8 going on 9. What she says in this chapter is a combination of things my 8yr old son said. It may be out there but it is true. Please don't hate me too hard. Bonus points to those who can tell me where this song comes from. **

**As always I don't own Twilight but I wish I could have Tay.**

* * *

Skin

_Jess_

"What are you doing here?" I asked, venom lacing each word. "You left us. You didn't want us anymore."

"I didn't leave you sweetheart. Your mother and I were having problems. I love you and your brother, nothing will ever change that." How dare he?

"You smug ass bastard. The only thing that went wrong in our marriage was you and the fact that you couldn't keep your dick in your fucking pants." My mother yelled as she crushed my body into hers. I felt the tears fall from her eyes onto my cheeks. "Don't you dare come in here and tell her that you never meant to hurt her. Tell her the truth dammit. Tell her how you never wanted to be with us. You only wanted Candy. Tell her how you were the one that dragged Jake into this. Which, by the way I should thank you for. Seems like you were able to get at least one thing right."

"Daddy" I yelled calling the one person I knew who was able to earn that title. "Daddy, please help me."

I felt my mother tense at my words. She thought I wanted him to take me away from her. I looked up into her eyes to see the hurt that my words caused. Oh God how I wanted to take her pain away. I didn't mean to hurt her but I wanted my daddy to wrap his arms around me and take the nightmare away. I had to make her understand that the person I wanted was not in this room at the time. Just as I opened my mouth to tell her this I heard the voice of my true father ring through my ears.

"Jess baby, what…" The words fell into hushed whispers as Daddy took in the scene before him. "What the fuck are you doing here?"

"I'm here for my kids. I didn't stop loving them and you can't keep them from me."

"I don't want you. I want my daddy. I screamed as I pulled out of my mother's arms and ran to the only man I knew loved me without reason. I ran into the arms of my true father, Jacob Black. "Daddy please make him go away. I don't want Edward here." I sobbed into his chest. He shushed me running his large hands through my hair, quietly telling me that he was here.

"Jess baby, come to me. He is not your father. I am."

Rage rose to my chest and stung my heart. My voice became calm and filled with pain. "You gave me up when you left my mother. You have no idea how bad it was do you? All you wanted to do was be with Candy, you didn't want me or Brian. You are selfish and you are not my father." Even I was shocked at the calmness of my voice. "I had to watch mommy everyday crying over you. She didn't eat; she wouldn't even talk to us. You hurt Uncle Em, you tried to hurt mommy and you didn't give a damn about me. I was supposed to be your Princess. Well fuck that, not anymore."

"Watch your mouth young lady. I am still your father and you will respect me. Do you understand? Jake is a whore and he is not your father. You have my blood flowing through your veins not his. You will show me respect."

"Oh that's rich coming from you, Edward." I said stressing the fact that I refused to call him what he wanted. My mother looked on with pride in her tear filled eyes. I wiggled out of daddy's arms and walked slowly over to stand before Edward. I grabbed his hands and put them around my neck not caring that I heard the soft gasps behind me. "If you love me, like you say you do then show me. Choke me like you did mommy. I saw the finger marks around her neck. Is that how you show your love, Daddy? Are you going to call me a whore like you did with her? Why Edward, why did you leave us? What did we do that was so wrong?"

"Honey you did nothing wrong. I messed up. I am so sorry baby, please forgive me" He begged. "I just want you and Brian to be happy. Please say you forgive me?" He said as he lowered his hands to his sides.

"No Edward." I cried. "It can't be that damn easy. You are not my father anymore. You gave me up when you walked out. You have another life and another family. One that you chose to have. Jake is my daddy now. I may have your blood in my veins but that's where it ends. Our eyes are not the same, our hair is not the same and there is no way in hell I want to even see you again." I crossed the room and looked into the deep brown eyes of Jacob. "Jacob, will you be my daddy now?"

Edward sobbed out a 'No Honey'. Mommy just sobbed and Jake picked me up into his arms, crushed me to his chest and gave me the best present I could have ever hope for. Today was the day that Jacob Black became my father and I became his daughter.

"Yes pretty pixie, I would love to be your daddy, I love you Jess." He said his voice thick with emotion. Momma joined us in our embrace and I fell into the sea of new family. Uncle Em came in followed by Brian and Leah. Brian rushed to our sides, looked up at daddy and smiled.

"Daddy, why are you crying? I thought we had fun at the mall. Mommy we had fun at the mall. Auntie Leah came and we went ring shopping with Uncle Em." He said with a bright smile on his face. "Mommy what does Ice Bitch mean?" He asked. Mom's eyes went wild and Edward took that time to make his presence known to Brian.

"That is no way to speak about a lady, young man. Never let me hear those words come out of your mouth again."

"Then leave and you won't hear them." Brian shot off. Uncle Em's booming laughter rang out through the house as he headed in the direction of Edward.

"So Eddie" He laughed. "Thought you could crawl back into their lives huh? Judging by the look on your face someone handed you your ass. Which one was it?" He asked with amusement coloring his tone.

"Jess." Was all Edward could manage before his body was racked with sobs. "What have I done? Bella I am so sorry. I will give you whatever you want but please can I at least have your forgiveness. I know I don't deserve it but I have nothing left anymore. Candy left, she took everything. I'm so sorry. I am going to my mother's for the time being until I can get back on my feet. Please don't shut me out Jess. I will take you all in my life as you see fit but please don't leave me too." He said with defeat lacing his words.

Part of me wanted to forgive him but I was too mad and stubborn to do so right now. Momma glanced at me, nodding her head in my direction pointing me to my room. I quickly grabbed Brian's hand and took him into my room. Raised voices started as soon as the door was closed.

_Jake_

The time spent walking around the mall with Emmett, Brian and Leah seemed like months passed. After my talk with Brian this morning and knowing that he saw Edward spying on them I was not really into the whole shopping mood but I promised Em and Bri that I would be there for them. Once Brian was satisfied with the rocket launcher and Em with the ring he wanted to get for Rose, I begged them to leave. I had to get back to Bella and Jess. Something wasn't right.

I was on pins and needles the entire drive back to the house. I couldn't shake the feeling that something was off. When we pulled into the driveway I heard the yelling, I didn't expect the voice however. Jess was yelling "Daddy, please help me." I jumped out of the car not really knowing or caring if the damn thing was in park yet.

""Jess baby, what…" I yelled. I froze, rage taking over ever nerve in my body. There in front of my face was the one man I swore I would kill if he ever came around again. ""What the fuck are you doing here?"

"I came for my kids. I need them, they are still mine. Jess baby, I am your dad. Come with me please. You are all I have left." Edward pleaded while trying to mask the pain he was feeling. I almost felt sorry for him in that moment. Almost.

"No Edward." Jess cried. "It can't be that damn easy. You are not my father anymore. You gave me up when you walked out. You have another life and another family. One that you chose to have. Jake is my daddy now. I may have your blood in my veins but that's where it ends. Our eyes are not the same, our hair is not the same and there is no way in hell I want to even see you again." My heart ached for her and the pain that I knew she was holding on to. Her next question shocked me. "Jacob, will you be my daddy now?"

I don't remember too much after that. My only thought was that I loved this child in front of me with my whole heart. She hugged me once again before she grabbed Brian by the hand and led him out of the room. I snapped out of my stupor as Bella started yelling again.

"You shouldn't be here. If the police come then you go back to jail. You cheated on me and threw us way. Go back to your other family cause we don't need you anymore." Bella cried. She backed up into my arms leaning her head on my chest and latched my arms around her. I ran my fingers across her arm willing her to calm down.

"If that is how you feel then I won't bother you again baby." Bella flinched at the use of the word from him but otherwise stayed silent. Edward hung his head, crossed the room and slipped out of the door.

Leah broke the silence by uttering the words that started the second war of the day. "I knew this would happen. Thank God I gave him that number when I did huh? Now I don't feel so guilty that I gave Eddie boy Candy's number." Her hand flew to her mouth as understanding flashed through everyone's eyes. Leah was responsible for everything.

Oh shit. Bella snapped out of her trance and even Em couldn't stop her as she lunged towards Leah. "You started this? You were the one that turned my life to hell? How dare you, you backstabbing bitch. Can you not stand to see me happy? How could you do this to me? To your God children. Get the fuck out of my house. I never want to see you again." Bella cried, struggling against Emmett's grasp.

"Bella please, I am so sorry. I never meant to hurt you. I only wanted what was best for you honey. Please forgive me." Leah begged. "Please don't throw me away too. I just wanted you to be happy. I found out about Jake and I knew you two would be perfect for each other. Damn what he did for a living. Truth is you were his second client. I followed him just like he followed Edward. Jake is what you deserve. Please don't hate me for trying to give you what I knew would make you happy."

"Get Out." Bella screamed. "Save your bullshit stories for someone else. You and Edward really know how to fuck up lives don't you. Only now I don't know who I should hate more; Edward for cheating on me or you for giving him the skank he cheated with. Em let me go and take the kids somewhere other than here. Jake we need to talk."

**Yes I know I did it again. Don't hurt me too bad. I will be hiding under my covers trying to dodge the flames. See you soon. Hit the button and tell me what you think. **


End file.
